Una boda sorpresa
by SangoSarait
Summary: Miroku y Sango llevan 8 años juntos, pero no están casados, por temor a que ocurra una tragedia, luego de sus fallidos intentos de casarse. Sus mejores amigos, Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes creen que ya es hora de que se casen, y deciden arreglarles un matrimonio. ¿Como reaccionaran?. Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. El Tema

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**__Capitulo 1 - El Tema__**

Era lunes por la mañana, una mañana bastante lluviosa de hecho, en una empresa de publicidad, ubicada en el centro Tokio. Todos los trabajadores de dicha empresa se encontraban en sus ocupaciones diarias, pero un par de amigas no se encontraban realizando sus labores, ya que una de ellas, estaba abordando y acosando a la otra con preguntas, mientras su amiga trataba de realizar su trabajo y ella la perseguía con insistencia.

—¿Para cuando?

—No lo se, solo que aun no.—dijo tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, y no perder la calma con su amiga.

—Pero, llevan 8 años juntos, ¿No crees que ya es hora?—dijo insistente la chica.

—Siempre es hora, pero aun no.

—¿Cuando?

—¡No lo se!—dijo exasperada, su amiga la estaba cansando con el tema. Dejó su trabajo de lado para prestarle atención a su amiga, para ver si así dejaba el tema de una vez.—Porque no hablamos de esto después, ¿Si Kag? Tanto tú como yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.—dijo un poco más calmada.

—Ya lo termine, además siempre estamos ocupadas, a pesar de trabajar en la misma compañía, casi no hemos hablado, y el trabajo del que estas tan ocupada en este momento, es el del próximo mes, si tenemos tiempo ahora, es solo que tú me quieres evitar el tema, de nuevo, Sango.—terminó la azabache, cruzándose de brazos, ofuscada.

—Esta bien, hablemos.—dijo suspirando resignada, era verdad que casi no conversaba con su mejor amiga, lo mejor era ceder ahora, o se pondría mas insoportable.—¿Que quieres saber?

—¿Para cuando piensan casarse Miroku y tú?—dijo exasperada, por hacer la misma pregunta, desde hace años.

—¿Porque insistes tanto en que nos casemos?—respondió con otra pregunta.

—Después de 8 años de relación, y dos hijas más tarde, creo que es tiempo, o no?

—8 años maravillosos, además yo empecé a vivir con Miroku mucho antes de salir embaraza de las niñas, las hemos criado juntos, sigo viviendo con él, prácticamente estamos casados, somos muy felices ¿Cual es el problema?

—Que no es legal. Tiene que ser con vestido, traje y anillos.—dijo Kag, señalando su mano izquierda, donde reposaba un anillo de oro blanco.—¿Recuerdas el dia que me case con Inuyasha?

—Como olvidarlo, si fui tu madrina.—dijo con obviedad.

—Y yo seré la tuya. Pero no me refiero a eso, hablo de toda el matrimonio, la celebración, el sentimiento y la emoción de saber que te unirás a esa persona por el resto de tu vida, lo mágico que es sentirte especial por sobre todo un día en tu vida.—dijo perdida en sus felices recuerdos de su boda.—¿Que acaso ya no quieres una boda soñada, como decíamos de niñas?

—Que tonterías dices Kagome, claro que aun la deseo, es solo que no se hecho realidad.—dijo algo nostálgica.

—¿Entonces porque no hacerla ahora?

—No lo se, Kag. Sabes muy bien que Miroku y yo hemos intentado casarnos dos veces, pero ninguna se ha realizado. La primera vez, falleció el padre de Miroku. La segunda vez mi padre tuvo ese accidente que lo dejo hospitalizado por 2 meses hasta morir.

—Lo se, pero eso fue hace casi 3 años, Miroku y tú no lo han discutido?

—Si hemos hablado sobre el tema, y ambos estamos de acuerdo con casarnos, algún día, solo que aun no llega.

—Pero...

—No quiero arriesgarme a una tercera tragedia.—dijo levantándose de su asiento llevándose unos papeles del escritorio.—Si el universo no quiere que me case con Miroku, no seré yo quien lo contra diga.—finalizó, saliendo de la oficina, dejando a su amiga sentada frente al escritorio.

—Pero, yo si puedo.—murmuró para si misma, con un leve sonrisa. Al momento resonó un trueno, lo cual causó un susto en Kagome, quien pensó que tal vez estaba desafiando al universo.—¡Pero no literalmente, es metafórico!—dijo mirando al techo, como hablando con el cielo o algo. Decidió retirarse a trabajar antes de que el universo tomara mas palabras fuera de contexto.

**:-:**

—¿Que acaso no quieres?

—No, claro que quiero, es solo que no se ha... concretado.

—¡Entonces hazlo!

—Sabes perfectamente lo que paso, las ultimas veces que lo intentamos.

—Eso ya es pasado, Sango y tú son unos paranoicos.—dijo Inuyasha con fastidio, ante la actitud pesimista de su amigo, eso ya había pasado hace como 3 años, no podían superarlo, y ya?

—Si te hubiera pasado a ti, me entenderías.—dijo Miroku, tomando su taza de café.

—Claro que lo entiendo, tuve que vivirlo contigo, ¿Recuerdas?—dijo recordándole a su mejor amigo.—Nos afectó a todos, es verdad, pero ya fue casi 3 años de eso, ya es momento de que avancen.

—Sango y yo lo hablamos, y estamos de acuerdo en esperar, y que algún día realicemos esa meta.

—¿Para cuando? Cuando las gemelas crezcan, se han adultas, y así decidan tener una boda triple.—explicó ofuscado, a lo que su amigo solo sonrió.

—Inuyasha, no seas ir-realista... Claro que no dejaré que mis pequeñas se casen.—dijo con tranquilidad, sorbiendo otro poco de café.

—Miroku, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, además de ser pesimista, eres sobre-protector.—dijo con molestia, a lo que su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.—Hablo en serio, Miroku. No pueden seguir esperando más.

—No veo el problema, de que sigamos como estamos, tenemos una familia, estamos juntos, somos felices, de eso se trata el matrimonio, o no?—dijo algo cansado por el tema.

—No me refiero a eso, sabes que Sango sueña con casarse, tener una boda perfecta.

—Lo se, también es mi sueño desde que la conocí, pero las circunstancias no nos han permitido cumplirlo.

—¿No sera que le estas siendo infiel, y por eso no quieres casarte?—Preguntó Inuyasha.

—¿Estas loco? Jamás haría tal cosa, se que en el pasado fue algo mujeriego...

—Algo...—Inquirió su amigo.

—El punto es... que desde que la conocí, dejé de ser un mujeriego. La amo demasiado para arruinarlo por una simple aventura.—rectificó el pelinegro. Inuyasha sonrió.

—Esta bien, tranquilo, te creo ciegamente cuando dices que la amas, sólo quería confirmarlo.—dijo sonriendo, su comentario hizo reír a Miroku.—Sé que no todos hacen semejante declaración de amor, sin estar enamorado, como tú hiciste.—finalizó retirándose de la oficina del joven abogado.

La ultima frase de su socio, dejó Miroku pensativo y nostálgico, recordando el día en el que le declaro a Sango su amor, y la primera vez que le pidió matrimonio. Jamas pensó que ese día llegaría, pues nunca se había considerado ser hombre de una sola mujer, pero desde que Sango entró en su vida, no quiso dejarla ir, y ahora estaría con ella para siempre, aunque no estuvieran casados.

**:-:**

Perdida en sus pensamientos, de ese hermoso recuerdo, de aquel día que atesoraría en su memoria por siempre, el día en el que Miroku le pidió matrimonio, nunca se lo espero, fue tan romántico, pero... estas son alturas que el matrimonio aun no se realizaba, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de casarse con Miroku algún día. Seguiría dentro de sus pensamientos de no ser por el sonido insistente de su celular que no dejaba de sonar, decidió atender, sin ver de quien se trataba, aunque Sango sabia perfectamente de quien era.

—¿Diga?

—_Tardaste mucho en contestar, ¿Sucede algo?—_preguntó Miroku extrañado.

—No, no pasa nada, es solo que... estaba distraída... pensando.—dijo despreocupada.

—_Hum... ¿y en que pensabas?—_preguntó interesado.

—Pues... recordaba el día en el que... me pediste matrimonio.—dijo sonriente.

—_Que coincidencia, hace rato también esta recordando ese día._

—Creo que estamos conectados.

—_También lo creo. Sango..._—se detuvo indeciso.

—¿Si?

—_Quiero que sepas que... no importa cuanto tarde, no romperé mi promesa, ni olvidar nuestro sueño de casarnos, te amo, nunca lo olvides._—dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo se, te creo, tampoco lo olvides, te amo.—dijo dulcemente, conteniendo su emoción ante la declaración de su novio.—¿Ha eso se debe tu llamada?

—_De hecho no, te extrañaba, así que quise escuchar tu voz._

—¿Tanto te hago falta?—dijo fascinada.

—_Tanto como el aire que respiro._

—Eres muy dulce, te amo.

—_También te amo, oye tengo otra llamada debo irme, nos vemos a la noche, adiós._

—De acuerdo, adiós._—_dijo finalizando la llamada.

Termino de colgar el celular, se recostó al respaldo de su silla, suspirando, no importa cuantos días, meses, años, tengan que pasar, ella se enamoraría de él cada día, y lo amaría tanto como el primer día.

**:-:**

_**5 horas después - Oficina de Inuyasha.**_

El abogado peliplata, se encontraba organizando unos documentos, para poder irse a casa, sin tanto trabajo. Su teléfono de oficina comienza a sonar, no quería ser interrumpido, pero ni modo, decidió contestar al tercer repique.

—¿Si?

—Sr. Taisho, si esposa esta subiendo, llega en 30.—dijo su asistente.

—Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono, termino de ordenar el papeleo, alistando todo para poder retirarse, ya le quedaban 20 segundos antes de que Kagome entrara por esa puerta. Ya era un habito de todos, que cuando veían a su esposa sabían que, ni siquiera se anunciaría, solo entraba como si de él mismo se tratara, hasta se volvió una especie de juego, calcular el tiempo que tardaba en subir a su oficina. Dependiendo de su estado de animo, se tomaba mas o menos tiempo en llegar, cuando se toma menos tiempo en subir era porque estaba enojada, hoy eran 30 segundos, supondría que su animo seria...

—Cariño.—Feliz, si ese era su estado de hoy.—¿Estas listo?—dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un corto beso.

—Ya casi, cielo.—dijo él separándose de ella para terminar de arreglar sus cosas.—¿Y a que se debe tanta felicidad hoy?—preguntó interesado, su esposa siempre era de buen humor, pero hoy su felicidad era distinta, la conocía demasiado bien, no era simple alegría, era una emoción poco común, que solo veía de vez en cuando.

—Ay mi amor, ¿No puedo estar de muy buen humor sin que tenga ningún motivo en especial?—dijo inocentemente, Inuyasha le dio una mirada de incredulidad, obvio no le creía.—Bueno esta bien, si es por algo. Tengo un plan.

/.-./

_**NT:** Oh no, Kagome con un plan en mente, nunca es bueno. Espero les guste este comienzo, al rato subo el siguiente, dejen sus review, nos leemos luego._


	2. El Plan

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

_**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemon._

_**Capitulo 2 - El Plan**_

—Ay mi amor, ¿No puedo estar de muy buen humor sin que tenga ningún motivo en especial?—dijo inocentemente, Inuyasha le dio una mirada de incredulidad, obvio no le creía.—Bueno esta bien, si es por algo. Tengo un plan.

—Ay no. ¿De que se trata esta vez?—dijo con cansancio, los planes de su esposa, siempre eran algo locos y extremos. Que se le habrá ocurrido, esta vez, por esa cabesita suya.

—Primero que nada, Miroku ya se fue ¿verdad?—Inuyasha asintió en respuesta.—Bien, no quiero que nos sorprenda hablando de esto.

—Ok, ¿Y porque tanto misterio?

—Lo que te voy a contar es máximo secreto, no se lo puedes decir a él y menos a Sango, mi plan los involucra a los dos, asi que no deben enterarse. Ok?

—Bien, bien, lo prometo, ahora quieres dejar el misterio y contarme.—dijo insistente, ante el suspenso de su esposa, por su supuesto plan.

—Bien, resulta que en la mañana hable con Sango, y volví a sacarle el tema de la boda, y como siempre que lo hago, ella me dijo lo mismo.—dijo ofuscada.

—Si. También hable con Miroku de eso esta mañana, me dijo lo mismo de siempre.

—Algún día, pero ahora no.—dijeron al unisono ambos con fastidio.

—Es por eso, mi querido Inuyasha, que... Casaremos a Miroku y Sango—dijo entusiasmada—Organizare la boda perfecta, y la mejor parte de todo es que sera sorpresa.—expresó emocionada.—Y tú me ayudaras con eso.

—¿Que? ¿Estas loca? —dijo sorprendido.—Hablas de ello como si de una fiesta se tratara, esto es diferente, es mas complicado y con mucho mas esfuerzo.—reprendió a su esposa, por tan loca idea.— Admito que la idea no esta mal, pero hablas en serio Kagome, ¿Una boda sorpresa?

—Oh vamos Inu, será divertido, siempre quise organizar una boda, que no fuera la mía, además, que mejor, que la boda de nuestros mejores amigos.—dijo con emoción.—Además, sabes que si no lo hacemos nosotros, ellos nunca lo harán.

—En eso tienes razón.—dijo pensativo, suspiró, mirando a su esposa.—Esta bien Kag, lo haremos, solo dime que tengo que hacer, y consideralo hecho.

—Ah! Gracias.—dijo brincando hacia él, abrazándolo y besándolo, como agradecimiento.—Los detalles te los cuento en casa, ahora busquemos a Kai.—dijo tomando la mano de su esposo para salir, rumbo a buscar ,a su pequeño hijo de 4 años, en casa de la madre de Kagome.

**:-:**

Suspiraron al unisono, tirándose en la enorme cama, cansados y aliviados, de que al fin sus adoradas gemelas, se durmieran, después de tantos berrinches y persecuciones por toda la casa, al fin sucumbieron por el esfuerzo de hacer travesuras todo el día.

—Al fin, el día terminó.—dijo Sango cansada, pues para ella fue un día largo.

—Creo que las niñas estaban mas inquietas hoy, de lo normal.—dijo con igual cansancio.

—Yo no creo, estoy segura de eso.—dijo riendo bajo, mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.—Miroku...

—¿Si?—respondió en la misma condición de Sango.

—¿Porque me dijiste todo eso, esta tarde? —Miroku la volteo a ver algo confundido, sin entender a que se refería—Lo que dijiste sobre... nuestro compromiso.—continuó, sin despegar su vista del techo.

—Ah eso, es que estaba hablando con Inuyasha sobre eso, y recordé el día en que te lo propuse.—dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Si. Kagome también me sacó el tema, no deja de preguntármelo cada vez que puede.—dijo algo frustrada.—Creo que Inuyasha y Kagome se aliaron para molestarnos, de nuevo.

—No pienses asi de ellos, son nuestros mejores amigos, se preocupan por nosotros, eso es todo.—dijo abrazando a Sango, enterrando a su nariz en el cabello castaño de ella.

—Ya lo se, y lo entiendo.—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.—Es solo que creo que no comprenden la situación. No es que no quiero que nos casemos, es solo que... no quiero una tercera tragedia.—dijo con tristeza.

Miroku, al notarla triste, la abrazo con mas fuerza, odiaba ver a Sango de ese modo, él también comprendía la situación, pero también comenzaba a creer que tal vez estaban siendo paranoicos. Tal vez esos sucesos pasados, estaban destinados a pasar, y no era porque su sueño de casarse estuviera maldito, esos eventos desafortunados pasaron el día que se realizaría su boda, pero no era por causa de eso, solo era el destino que sucedieran en esos momentos.

—Ya no pienses en eso, cariño.—Miroku rompió el silencio, mirándola a los ojos.—Olvidemos de todo, que esta noche sea solo de nosotros. Hoy tengo ganas de ti—dijo comenzando a besarla lentamente. Sango ofreció sus labios gustosa, esa noche era prometedora.

—Es tú turno.—dijo ella, llevando sus brazos atrás, para sujetarse a la cabecera de la cama.

Miroku solo sonrió con picardía, comenzando a descender sus labios por el cuello de ella, besando y lamiendo, la blanquecina piel de su mujer. Sango comenzó a suspirar a medida que descendían sus besos, y comenzaban las caricias en su cintura, levantando mas la blusa para llegar hacia sus senos, soltó sus manos de la cabecera, para poder permitirle a él, deshacerse de la prenda, y volver a sujetarse.

Expuesta de la cintura para arriba, Miroku dio inicio a un húmedo camino de besos, pasando por los, bien proporcionados, senos de la chica. Se entretuvo con ellos un rato, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo, los ya erectos pezones de Sango, quien ya comenzaba a retorcerse y a soltar pequeños gemidos por el placer, sujetando con mas fuerza la cabecera de la cama, al punto de poner sus nudillos blancos.

Miroku continuo con su camino de besos, descendiendo por su abdomen, hasta toparse con el comienzo del pantalón de pijama rosa, que hacia juego con la blusa, que se encontraba tirada el piso.

—Miroku, apresurate.—rogó Sango en un suspiro. A lo que Miroku solo sonrió, por la insistencia y desesperación de su novia, por el deseo.

Decidió no hacerla sufrir mas, así que sacó rápidamente el pantalón, y junto con este las bragas que cubrían su desnudes, hasta dejarla totalmente expuesta a él. Siguió besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Sango, hasta llegar al centro de ella. No se hizo esperar a colocarse entre sus piernas, comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear, la abertura, penetrándola con su lengua. Sango se sentía extasiada, se arqueaba y soltaba gemidos cada vez mas altos, la boca de su marido, era su salvación y su perdición al mismo tiempo.

Miroku siguió lamiendo con mas fuerza, el final para Sango estaba cerca, le faltaba poco para alcanzar el cielo, no podía parar ahora, no quería parar, su sabor era increíblemente dulce, como toda ella lo era. Nunca se cansaría de probar y degustar, aquel maravilloso cuerpo, que después de un difícil trabajo parto y dar a luz a dos gemelas, seguía increíble.

Sin aguantar más, Sango gimió, seguido de un grito, lo que significo la llegada de un maravilloso orgasmo. Con la respiración agitada, dejo caer lo brazos pesadamente, soltando lo barrotes de madera de la cabecera, mientras Miroku terminaba de succionar los jugos de su centro. Lo observó levantarse con la respiración agitada, igual a la de ella, lamiendo sus labios, rescatando los residuos de su anterior orgasmo, se acercó hasta sus labios, para un apasionado beso. Miroku se separó de ella, tomó una sabana que estaba al final de la cama y la cubrió con ella, pasó el seguro de la puerta, y apagó la luz, la habitación quedo levemente iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana. Sango seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que este realizaba.

—¿Estas cansada?—preguntó él, comenzando a desvestirse. Sango negó quedamente con la cabeza, mientras observaba el perfecto cuerpo de su pareja.—Que bueno, porque... esta noche aun no acaba.—dijo peligrosamente sensual, Miroku era un experto en seducción, conseguía hacerla suspirar con solo un beso. Sango sonrió ladinamente, sabiendo a lo que él se refería.

Después de haber terminado de librarse de su ropa, se introdujo bajo la sabana, junto a Sango, y sin esperar más, se entregaron el uno al otro, con caricias y besos, dieron inicio nuevamente a su apasionado ritual de amor.

**:-:**

—¿Para cuando sera la boda? ¿Cual es la fecha?—inquirió Inuyasha, comiendo otro bocado de comida china, que ordenaron hace un rato.

—Pues, ya esta por terminar el año, es mejor que sea el año que entra, no crees?—dijo Kagome, en iguales condiciones que su esposo, ambos sentados en la cama, con papeles, a su alrededor, de folletos, revistas y una lista para invitados, todo para empezar a organizar la tan esperar boda.

—Que tal, a principio de Enero.

—No, demasiado pronto. Tiene que ser un punto medio, un día que no este tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos, para poder organizar todo y que los invitados tengan tiempo suficiente para saber si asistirán.—dijo poniéndose a pensar.

—Y que tal, el 14 de febrero.—dijo masticando un poco de pasta, Kagome lo miro fijamente.—No esta muy cerca, ni muy lejos, los invitados tendrán tiempo suficiente, el año que entra caerá día sábado y creo que esta cerca de su aniversario.—dijo despreocupado.

—Inuyasha... Eres un genio.—dijo feliz, saltando a abrazar a su esposo.—Ese día es perfecto, que mejor que el Día del Amor, para celebrar una boda. Ah! te amo.—dijo besándolo.—Ahora tenemos que organizarnos, que harás tú y lo que haré yo.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Te dejare a ti, el asunto de los invitados, yo me encargare del resto: la iglesia, los trajes, la resección, los arreglos de todo... Serán unos 3 meses muy largos y duros, pero valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo.—dijo suspirando.

—Esta bien, entiendo. ¿Pero dime que se supone que les debo decir?

—Yo haré unas invitaciones para enviárselas, pero debes llamarlos y decirles que Miroku y Sango se casaran en febrero de 2015, que sera una ceremonia sorpresa, así que por ningún motivo deben comunicarse con ellos para ese tema. Las invitaciones con la información de la fecha, la hora y el lugar, se les hará llegar mas tardar ha principios del mes que viene, tal vez antes.

—De acuerdo, necesito la lista de invitados, y mañana mismo empiezo a contactarlos.

—Comenzare a escribirla de inmediato, casi los tengo a todos.—dijo ojeando unas hojas de linea a su lado.—Inuyasha es imperativo que no levantemos sospechas. Mañana voy a la iglesia, y espero que ese día este disponible. También iré a ver donde se puede hacer la resección, no sera muy grande, igual que la ceremonia, ya que los mismos que asistirán, son lo que nos acompañaran en la fiesta, supongo.—dijo pensativa.—Con el traje y el vestido no me preocupo tanto, Miroku y tú son casi de la misma talla, sera fácil alquilar un traje, y Sango tiene su vestido guardado, ya me las ingeniare para sacarlo de la casa sin que se de cuenta.

—¿Ya tenia un vestido?—preguntó Inuyasha, sorprendido.

—Si. Su padre se lo compró un par de meses antes de su primer intento de casarse. Miroku ni siquiera lo sabe, ella lo ha tenido guardado todo este tiempo.—dijo con nostalgia.—Bueno sera mejor ponernos a trabajar, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Sera una noche larga. La primera de 3 meses en adelante.

Y así el matrimonio Taisho, comenzó con los arreglos matrimoniales de sus mejores amigos, aun les falta un largo camino para hacer de esta boda sorpresa, una realidad. Durante los 3 meses que faltan para la ceremonia, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, pero si todo salia como debía, al final valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

/.-./

_**NT: **__Aquí el segundo, que les parece? Dejen sus review. Luego subo el siguiente._


	3. Un Matrimonio Arreglado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**Capitulo 3 - Un Matrimonio Arreglado**

_**3 meses después -Faltan dos semanas para la boda.**_

_Para Inuyasha y Kagome, que pensaban que se les haría larga la espera, pues al parecer los 3 meses pasaron muy rápido, para su gusto. Pero ya todo estaba listo para el sábado 14 de febrero. Lograron conseguir que la boda se realice ese día, por suerte no estaba ocupado. Con ayuda de los padres de Inuyasha, alquilaron la terraza de un bello hotel, con servicio incluido, regalo para los novios de parte de los Taisho mayores. Kagome empleó su poco conocimiento en espionaje, por las películas, y logró sacar el vestido de novia de casa de Sango, sin que lo notara, por ahora. Los invitados se les habían sido avisadas sus invitaciones con antelación, y todos habían confirmado su asistencia. Todo estaba preparado, ahora vendría lo mas difícil... Sacar a los novios de su residencia, por separado, sin que sospechen nada. Inuyasha y Kagome, debían formar una distracción para que ninguno de los novios, sospeche de sus intenciones._

_—__Sango, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—dijo la azabache entrando a la oficina de su amiga, quien salia del baño, algo pálida.—Estabas vomitando. ¿Estas bien?_

_—__Si. Descuida, algo me cayo mal en el almuerzo, seguramente.—dijo tomando asiento, bebiendo un poco de agua.— Bien, Kag. Dime.—dijo prestándole atencion._

_—__Veras, San valentin se acerca y quiero hacer una sorpresa para Inuyasha.—decía jugando con sus dedos.—Me preguntaba si estabas libre ese día para ayudarme, por favor, por favor.—suplico con ojos de perrito._

_—__Bueno, no tenia nada planeado para ese día, creo que si puedo ayudarte.—dijo sonriendo._

_—__Gracias, gracias, gracias.—dijo abrazándola efucibamente.—Recuerda que debes ayudarme. Te avisare a la que hora pasare a recogerte, no lo olvides, te necesito disponible._

_—__Si claro._

_**:-:**_

_—__Miroku tengo una sorpresa para Kagome el día de San Valentin, necesito que estés disponible para ayudarme, ¿Puedes?_

_—__Pues, Sango y yo no planeamos nada.—dijo pensativo, haciendo memoria.—Supongo que puedo ayudarte un par de horas._

_—__Genial, gracias. Te pasare buscando ese día.—dijo Inuyasha levantándose para retirarse._

_—__Pero, a que hora?_

_—__Yo te avisare después, tú solo no te ocupes ese día, te veré luego.—terminó retirándose, dejando a su amigo, algo confundido ante su petición._

_**:-:**_

_**Sábado 14 de Febrero, San Valentin - Llego el día.**_

_Había sido una mañana de sábado tranquila en la residencia Kanade-Igarashi. Hasta que cada uno de los novios, recibió un mensaje de texto, para Sango de Kagome: "__Espero no lo hayas olvidado, paso por ti en 1 hora"__. Para Miroku de Inuyasha: "__Llego en 30 min. Preparate"__. Miroku, que era el primero en salir, termino de vestirse cuando llego su amigo, se despidió de Sango, diciendo que saldría con el Taisho, y se retiro. Mas tarde, apareció Kagome buscando a la castaña, que ya estaba lista para salir. Salieron de la casa, pasaron primero por casa de la madre de Kagome, para que cuidara a las gemelas y a Kai, y siguieron su camino, en el auto de la pelinegra. Llegaron a un centro comercial, donde Kagome llevo a arrastras a Sango, corriendo en realidad, por distintas tiendas, hasta que la azabache decidió que comprarle a su esposo. Terminaron las compras, subieron al auto, y tomaron un rumbo que solo Kagome sabia donde llegaría._

_—__Kag, ¿Ahora a donde vamos?—preguntó la castaña, sin saber porque tomaban ese camino._

_—__Quiero ir a un lugar especial.—dijo con misterio, lo que causo en su amiga, extrañes._

_Luego de conducir unos 30 min. Kagome se estaciono frente a una iglesia, la cual Sango conocía muy bien, cosa que la dejo mas extrañada. Antes de poder pedirle una explicación a su amiga, esta bajo del auto rápidamente, ella se bajo para seguirla._

_—__Kag, ¿Que hacemos aquí?_

_—__Ya lo veras.—dijo volteando a ver un auto que se estaciono tras de ellas, del cual bajaron Inuyasha y Miroku.—Hola, amor.—corrió a abrazar a su esposo. Miroku llego hasta donde estaba su novia, la miro extrañado al encontrarla en este lugar, pero igual la abrazo._

_—__¿Que haces aquí? No lo se.—preguntaron y respondieron al mismo tiempo._

_—__Mejor aclaremos dudas adentro.—dijo Inuyasha, avanzando a la entrada de la iglesia, de la mano de su esposa. Miroku y Sango, no tuvieron mas opción que seguirlos._

_Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a la pareja, que miraba impresionada, por la increíble decoración de la iglesia: listones grandes de tela, colgaban de pilar a pilar. Los asientos de madera también estaban decorados de igual manera, con flores a los costados, por el pasillo central. El altar también estaba bellamente decorado, igual a lo demás, todo en tonos: Champán y Rojo Vino. Los novios estaban maravillados, por tal decoración, pero... ¿A que se debía?_

_—__Wow, esto es... hermoso. Parece que se fuera a celebrar una boda.—dijo Sango, aun impresionada._

_—__Pero, ¿Porque estamos aquí?—preguntó Miroku confundido, mirando a sus amigos._

_—__Pues... Sango aserto, aquí se celebrara una boda justo ahora... La de ustedes.—dijo Kagome calmadamente._

_—__¿Que?—dijeron al unisono, Miroku y Sango._

_—__Lo que oyeron. —dijo Inuyasha.—Ya que ustedes no querían realizarla por miedo a otra tragedia, lo cual me parecen ambos paranoicos, decidimos hacerla por ustedes, para romper esa racha de mala suerte, que han tenido. Ustedes no se han casado por mala suerte, no porque no estén destinados ha hacerlo._

_—__Osea, ¿Nos arreglaron un matrimonio?—preguntó Sango indignada._

_—__Por favor, no se molesten, nuestras intención nunca fue meternos en su relación o algo así, solo queremos que sean felices y que sean un matrimonio completo.—dijo Kagome apenada._

_—__Pues... No se que decir...—apenas y pudo hablar Miroku, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

_—__Yo si. No lo puedo creer.—dijo Sango. Inuyasha y Kagome pensaron que se encontraba molesta.—Es que no se que hicimos... Para merecer amigos como ustedes.—dijo sonriendo, abrazando a Kagome._

_—__¿No estas molesta?_

_—__Bueno, me molesta el hecho de que voy a casarme, y no participe en la planificación de mi propia boda.—dijo con fingido enojo.—Pero... me alegra saber que ambos la planearon, por mi. Confío en su buen gusto.—dijo riendo y dando un rápido vistazo a la iglesia de nuevo._

_—__Bien tenemos todo, solo falta la propuesta... Miroku.—animó Inuyasha a su amigo.—Pero esta vez mas corta, por favor.—dijo, causando risas de los otros 3._

_Miroku, sin esperar mas, se arrodillo frente a Sango, tomó su mano, la que aun tenia el anillo de compromiso que le dio hace 5 años, cuando se le declaró. Besó el anillo resplandeciente, se aclaró la garganta._

_—__Sanguito.—dijo mirándola a los ojos.—Después de casi 9 años juntos y dos bellas gemelas mas tarde.—ella rió ante el comentario.—¿Aun me amas? y ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?_

_—__Si. Aun te amo como la primera vez, y si aun quiero casarme contigo.—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Miroku se levantó y la beso tiernamente._

_—__Bien no se peguen tanto, mas tarde podrán seguir.—dijo Inuyasha bromeando.—Ahora vamos a apresurarnos, o se nos hará tarde. Miroku tu vienes conmigo.—dijo tirando del susodicho._

_—__Sango, tú conmigo.—dijo Kagome, tirando al lado contrario, por donde se fueron los chicos, quienes iban al cuarto mas cercano al altar, y ellas al mas cercano a la puerta principal._

_**:-:**_

_—__Te ves hermosa, San.—dijo Kagome, fascinada, ella ya traía su vestido de madrina, un vestido escote corazón, ceñido al busto, adornado con piedras brillantes, largo hasta el suelo, en capaz de tul, todo de color rojo. _

_El vestido de Sango, además de ser, obviamente, de color blanco inmaculado, su diseño era hermoso: un vestido estraple, tipo corsé, ceñido al torso, hasta su cintura; a partir de allí, caía hasta tocar el suelo, detrás traía una cola, ligeramente larga, que estaba unida al vestido. Llevaba una pequeña tiara de brillante en el cabello, el cual estaba suelto, con un media cola alta, y rizado en las puntas, que caían por sus hombros, y el velo de igual blanco, atado a la media cola de su cabello. En sus manos tenia un hermoso buque de rosas blancas, sus favoritas._

_—__Estoy nerviosa, Kag.—dijo tratando de respirar con calma.—Creo que vomitare._

_—__Oh no! Arruinaras todo.—dijo regañándola.—Ahora que lo pienso no es muy normal en ti esas ansias por devolver.—dijo pensativa, mirando inquisidora, a su amiga. Sango comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa, por la mirada de Kagome._

_—__¿Que estas insinuando?—preguntó nerviosa._

_—__No. Nada, solo son ideas mías.—dijo con dudas.—Pero si no te conociera bien, diría que esos síntomas son... de otro embarazo.—dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga. Sango solo desvío la mirada, mas nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a su, ahora emocionada, amiga, quien entendió esas señales, como un rotundo si._

_Kagome, estaba a punto de gritar emocionada, por su amiga, pero fueron interrumpidas por un llamado a la puerta._

_—__Ya es hora.—dijeron fuera de esta._

_—__Kag, prometeme que no dirás nada.—dijo sujetando a su amiga antes de salir._

_—__Tranquila, lo prometo, pero solo necesito saber dos cosas. ¿Que te dijo el medico? y ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?—preguntó ansiosa. Sango soltó un suspiro._

_—__Dijo que estoy bien, es un embarazo saludable, y tengo... 3 meses de gestación._

_—__Ah! Que emoción, San. Muchas felicidades.—dijo abrazando a su amiga, emocionada.—Luego seguimos hablando, ahora, hay que irnos._

_**:-:**_

_La marcha nupcial dio inicio, a la entrada de la novia, quien dejo a todos maravillados, por su belleza, y la ternura de ver que estaba acompañada por sus gemelas, una al lado de la otra, arrojando pétalos de flores al suelo, y el pequeño sobrino, Kai, quien portaba las alianzas matrimoniales. Al llegar al lado del novio, quien la tomó de la mano, dándole un ligero beso en el dorso, mirándola con ternura y amor, una vez en el altar, prestaron atencion al sacerdote, que daría comienzo a la ceremonia._

_**:-:**_

_Tiempo después, de dar el: Si. Acepto, acabó la ceremonia. La pareja de esposos, recibió un sin fin de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, saliendo de la iglesia, rumbo a la pequeña resección de celebración. La pareja, subió a una limocina que los esperaba, junto con sus pequeñas hijas._

_—__Oh Dios, esto es increíble.—dijo emocionada, Sango.—Nunca creí que nos casáramos de esta forma, de sorpresa._

_—__Creo que este ha sido el mejor matrimonio arreglado, que he conocido.—dijo sujetando la mano de su, por fin, esposa.—Y el mejor regalo de San valentin.—dijo abrazando, como podía, a sus dos pequeñas. Sango, miró la escena enternecida, y decidió que era mejor decirle ahora, que estaban solos._

_—__Creo que nuestra boda no es la única sorpresa.—inició algo nerviosa. Miroku la observo, confundido._

_—__¿De que hablas?_

_—__Pues... Esta bien, sin rodeos.—dijo con valor, y mas nervios, respiro profundamente. Miroku no sabia si confundirse mas, o preocuparse.—Miroku...—se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.—Estoy... Embaraza.—dijo, liberando el aire retenido por los nervios, esperando una palabra de su esposo._

_—__¿Es en serio?—dijo, sin salir de su impresión. Sango asintió levemente.—Lo sabia._

_—__¿Que?—fue lo que pudo decir Sango, como que lo sabia?_

_—__Desde hace unos meses he visto que has cambiado de humor, antojos en la noche, vómitos a cualquier hora, y aunque no lo creas te escuche, algunas noches.—explicó, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.—Aprendí todos los síntomas, cuando estabas embaraza de mis princesas.—dijo besando a Mai y Mei, en sus cabezas.—Fue sencillo averiguarlo. Pero... Igual quería escucharte decirlo. Me hace feliz saber que ahora seremos una familia mas grande, a menos claro que sean gemelos o trillizos..._

_—__Creeme, estoy segura de que es solo uno.—lo interrumpió, haciéndolo reír._

_**:-:**_

_Una vez en la resección, anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo integrante a su familia, y una vez mas volvieron las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, por el nuevo bebe. Entre tanta celebración, se fue en entrada la madrugada, los invitados poco a poco, fueron retirándose, quedando solo unos pocos, entre ellos Inuyasha y Kagome._

_—__Son los mejores amigos, que podemos pedir. Gracias.—dijo Sango, con lágrimas de emoción, metiendo a los 3, incluido su esposo, en un abrazo grupal._

_—__Sango tiene razón.—dijo Miroku separándose del abrazo, pero manteniendo a Sango en él.—Gracias por todo._

_—__Ok, ahora me harán llorar a mi.—dijo Kagome, abrazando a su esposo._

_—__Lo hicimos por que los queremos y apreciamos mucho, y solo queremos su felicidad.—dijo con sinceridad.—Y sera mejor que dejemos el sentimentalismo, para Sango, solamente.—bromeó Inuyasha, debido a al estado de la mencionada. El comentario los hizo reír a los cuatro._

_—__Bien, los niños están dormidos, ya casi no queda nadie, que les parece si bailamos una ultima pieza... Sra. Kanade.—dijo Miroku, caballero, al momento que comenzaba a sonar una canción lenta. Ofreció su mano a su esposa. Sango rió, pero le siguió la corriente._

_—__Seria un placer Sr. Kanade.—tomando la mano de su esposo, quien la dirigió a la pista central._

_—__Y usted que dice... Sra. Taisho. Me concede el honor._

_—__Encanta, Sr. Taisho.—Ambos rieron, mientras se dirigían al mismo sitio que sus amigos._

_Definitivamente, no todos los días vez una boda sorpresa como esta. Después de todo el trabajo, que requiere un arreglo matrimonial, todo salio a la perfección. Gracias a la astucia y buenas intenciones, de Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes lograron hacer realidad, el sueño de sus mejores amigos Miroku y Sango. Esta demás decir que los cuatro estarán unidos, igual que la primera vez, para siempre._

_**FIN**_

_/.-./_

_**NT:**__ Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo, puede que mas adelante les regalare un extra de este historia, si quieren por supuesto. Gracias por regalarme un minuto de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Como dice en el summary, espero haya cumplido con las expectativa para este reto. Gracias por la invitación, a los lectores y suerte a las demás participantes. Nos estamos viendo, bye. n.n_


	4. Extra

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**Capitulo Extra**

**La declaración de Miroku**

Miroku pensativo y nostálgico, recordando el día en el que le declaro a Sango su amor, y la primera vez que le pidió matrimonio. Jamas pensó que ese día llegaría, pues nunca se había considerado ser hombre de una sola mujer, pero desde que Sango entró en su vida, no quiso dejarla ir, y ahora estaría con ella para siempre, aunque no estuvieran casados.

_-:-Flash Back-:-_

_Miroku sonreía de oreja a oreja, se sentía emocionado de ir a la universidad ese día, pues Sango y él estaban cumpliendo 3 años de novios, y ese mismo día le declararía su amor eterno, por 20ava vez en 3 años, pero no le importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, con tal ella supiera que la amaba mas que su vida. Su idea de una declaración de amor era algo... poco común, pero era única, igual a su Sanguito. Sus mejores amigos, Inuyasha y Kagome, iban a ayudarlo por supuesto, era una sorpresa, su plan requería precisión, se estaba jugando el todo por todo, pero valdría la pena, todo por ella._

—_¡Miroku!—Lo llamaron a su espalda, volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era Inuyasha.—¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto hoy?—preguntó, Miroku sabiendo a lo que se refería, respondió._

—_Tan seguro como que el sol no sale de noche, amigo.—dijo con seguridad, ambos rieron._

—_Bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.—dijo Inuyasha, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, para dirigirse a la primera clase del dia._

_/.-./_

—_No entiendo por que insististe en que me vistiera así hoy, Kagome.—se quejó Sango entrando por la gran puerta de la facultad. Vestía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco con toques en color crema, ajustado bajó el busto, y caía suelto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias de piso color blanco, llevaba el cabello atado a media cola, el resto suelto con ondulaciones al final, traía una diadema de flores de plata sencilla, y su, ya respectivo, flequillo ligero._

—_Oh vamos! San, deja de quejarte, te ves muy linda. Además hoy es un día especial.—dijo la Higurashi con voz cantarina, Sango sabia a lo que se refería, hoy era su aniversario numero 3._

—_Lo se, también estoy emocionada, no se que hará Miroku para este año, siempre me sorprende con algo diferente, a pesar que yo siempre le digo que no quiero nada material, pero... era necesario arreglarme tanto?.—refiriéndose a su atuendo._

—_Será muy diferente, te lo aseguro.—dijo en voz baja, pero antes de que su amiga se diera cuenta, cambio el tema.—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, Sango, sé también como tú que ese vestido es el favorito de Miroku.—dijo, haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amiga.—Adora cuando lo usas._

—_Ay ya basta Kag, harás que quiera correr a cambiarme.—dijo son las mejillas encendidas y cubriéndose con las manos._

—_No, nada de eso, señorita, me tomó mucho tiempo arreglarte para lo arruines, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la clase.—terminó y ambas se dirigieron a su salón._

_/.-./_

_Ya era la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes universitarios, se encontraban en el patio, unos se encontraban en las mesas para tomar asiento y disfrutar de su almuerzo, otros conversando y otros haciendo cualquier cosa para aprovechar su hora libre. Era un concentración de personas haciendo diversas actividades, todos en un mismo sitio especifico, perfecto para dar un anuncio._

—_¿Estas nervioso?—preguntó Inuyasha, a su amigo quien estaba semi oculto apoyado a una pared._

—_Tan nervioso como mi ultima visita al dentista.—dijo Miroku jugando con sus manos ansiosamente._

—_¿Quieres calmarte? Vas a pedirle matrimonio, no iras a la horca.—dijo con reproche._

—_Pues si me rechazara, me ahorcaría, así que es casi lo mismo.—dijo mas nervioso._

—_¡Ya deja de lloriquear! Si Sango no te quisiera, ya te hubiera dejado._

—_Gracias, Inuyasha.—dijo con voz sarcástica, por el "apoyo" de su amigo._

—_Bueno ya, deja el drama y preparate.—dijo revisando su celular.—Kagome llegara con Sango, justo... ahora.—dijo señalando el pasillo por donde salieron las dos amigas, muy sonrientes, rumbo al patio. Miroku respiró hondo veces, (tal vez 5 o 6).—Llego la hora hermano, toma.—dijo dándole un pequeño ramo de 6 rosas blancas, las favoritas de Sango._

—_Bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera.—dijo comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga y su novia. Inuyasha le seguía el paso._

—_Buen día.—dijo a espalda de Sango, besando su mejilla y pasando las rosas del otro lado, para quedar frente a ella.—Feliz aniversario._

—_Oh están hermosas, gracias.—dijo maravillada, dándole un dulce beso.—Feliz aniversario también._

—_Wow Miroku que romántico, pero creí que tu sorpresa seria mas grande este año.—dijo Kagome, siguiendo el plan, siendo abrazada por Inuyasha, que había llego tras Miroku._

—_¿Pero que dices Kag? Esta perfecto asi, soy feliz con el solo hecho de que lo recuerdes.—dijo dulcemente._

—_Aw eres un amor, cariño.—dijo besándola.—Pero ya que Kagome lo menciona, si falta algo.—dijo levantándose de su asiento.—Escuchen! Todos escuchenme!—dijo para atraer la atencion de los estudiantes en el patio. Sango se levanto y reprendió su acción._

—_¿Que se supone que haces?—dijo nerviosa._

—_Es parte de la sorpresa cariño, tranquila.—dijo calmadamente.—Escuchenme por favor!—continuó inútilmente de llamar la atencion, es solo que el escandalo en el patio, no dejaba que se escuchara su llamado. Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento._

—_¡OIGAN!—gritó el peliplata, logrando, por fin, de atraer la atencion de todos.—Mi amigo tiene algo que decir.—dijo, señalando ha, el otra vez nervioso, Miroku. El aludido tomo valor, decidió que seria mejor escuchado, subiendo sobre una de las mesas._

—_Quisiera hacer un anuncio o mas bien una declaración, para la persona mas especial de mi vida, Sango.—dijo señalando donde se encontraba, frente a él, mirándolo con nerviosismo y emoción.—Mi querida Sango, hoy que estamos de aniversario, quiero recordarte lo mucho que significas para mi. Estos 3 años han sido maravillosos, estuvo lleno de altos y bajos, terminamos unas dos veces por año, pero aquí estamos juntos, un año mas; cuando te conocí, nunca pensé llegaría el día en que tuviera que rogarle a una chica para que saliera conmigo, generalmente sucedía al revés.—dijo causando risas del publico presente.—Pero ocurrió, y de inmediato pensé: esta chica es única, no puedo dejarla escapar. Hemos pasado por muchos obstáculos y momentos difíciles, pero no me arrepiento de ninguno, pues todos y cada uno, solo reforzaban más, mi amor por ti. Te amo mas que a mi vida, eres la única persona capaz de alegrar mis días mas oscuros, solo tú haces que una habitación se ilumine con solo entrar, y si algún día llegara a perderte, moriría de soledad.—siguió, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras a Sango, se le escapaban las lágrimas, Kagome, quien estaba abrazada a Inuyasha, estaba en las misma condiciones, tal vez peor.—Es por eso que hoy, frente a toda la facultad... quiero pedirte, a tí, Sango Sarait Igarashi Tora—bajo de la mesa, saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, y se arrodillo frente a ella.— Mi Sanguito... me amas tanto, como yo a ti, como para aceptar, convertirte en mi esposa?—finalizó abriendo la cajita, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro, con incrustaciones de diamante, que le daban forma a un copo de nieve, perfectamente diseñado._

_Sango tenia en el rostro la expresión mas grande de asombro, nunca pensó que esa seria la sorpresa de Miroku, aunque las señales eran claras, una gran declaración, publica, y ahora con anillo de compromiso, junto con un novio maravilloso, la respuesta estaba mas clara que el agua._

—_¡Si! ¡Te amo y si acepto casarme contigo!—dijo emocionada, saltando a abrazarlo y besarlo con todo su amor. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, primera vez que presenciaban una declaración como esa, ¡Y que declaración!. Las chicas lloraban cual magdalenas, emocionadas por todo el discurso de amor, que dio, el ahora hombre de una sola, Miroku, quien seguía besando a su, ahora, prometida, con quien compartiría el resto de su vida._


End file.
